tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland
"Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland" is the eighth episode of season three of the US version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kelly Makin and written by Nancy Won. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, March 4th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Aidan Waite tries to keep his distance from Nora, who still blames him for the death of Erin Shepherd. Her feelings towards Aidan are only exacerbated when she encounters the ghosts of two women that Aidan had killed. Sally Malik decides to come clean with Max about what has been going on with her lately. Liam McLean finally captures Aidan and injects him infected blood. Josh pops the big question to Nora, but later gets sidetracked when he has to rescue Aidan, only to become infected himself with a condition he is all too familiar with - lycanthropy! Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This is the first episode of Being Human directed by Kelly Makin. He next directs "Of Mice and Wolfmen". * This is the seventh episode of Being Human written by Nancy Won and her second episode from season three. She previously wrote "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * Kat's surname, Neely, is revealed in this episode. * This is the tenth appearance of Nicholas Fenn and his third appearance as a reanimate. He appeared last in "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth". * This is the sixth appearance of Liam McLean. He appeared last in "One Is Silver and the Other Pagan". * This is the third appearance of Beth and her second appearance as a ghost. She was originally killed by Aidan Waite in "When I Think About You I Shred Myself" to provide sustenance for Henry Durham. She first appeared as a ghost to torment Aidan in "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth". * This is the third appearance of Holly and her second appearance as a ghost. She was originally killed by Aidan Waite in "When I Think About You I Shred Myself" to provide sustenance for Henry Durham. She first appeared as a ghost to torment Aidan in "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth". Allusions * Josh makes reference to his lost Doctor Zaius action figure, which he is not seen since 1998. Doctor Zaius is a humanoid ape character from the Planet of the Apes film series. A pastiche of Zaius also appeared in the Planet of the Apes television series. The action figure that Josh is referring to was produced by Mego and released in 1973. * Sally refers to the ghosts of Aidan's victims as Betty and Veronica. This is a reference to Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge, two comic book characters featured in titles published by Archie Comics and the ever-rivaling love interests of freckled teenager Archie Andrews. Quotes * Aidan Waite: Did you equate me and Nora with your parents? .... * Sally Malik: Do not disperse the underwear bitches when I am in my room, okay? .... * Josh Levinson: I thought you'd secretly moved out. * Aidan Waite: No! Out of the dank basement wonderland? No, never. The pipes alone are like a gurgling, rusty lullaby. .... * Josh Levinson: I've been looking, like waiting for this perfect, elusive moment, but it always just seems like there's an avalanche that we have to dig ourselves out of. And I know that you're grieving. And I know that it's a turn night. But we're still here. Together. And that's not gonna change. (Presents engagement ring and gets down on one knee). * Nora Sargeant: Oh my God. Josh! * Josh Levinson: I love you so much. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I love you more, and more, and more - every single day. And I'm going to take care of you until we're both in... diapers. At which point, I will have arranged for some excellent home care. Until then it's going to be awesome. Roses. Will you marry me? * Nora Sargeant: You ready for a lifetime of it? With what our lives are like? Never knowing what's coming at us around the corner. * Josh Levinson: That's why I wanna do it right now. I don't want to wait. We don't know what's going to happen. What are we waiting for? * Nora Sargeant: Nothing. (laughs) * Josh Levinson: Nothing, right? * Nora Sargeant: Yes. * Josh Levinson: Yes? * Nora Sargeant: Yes! I love you. .... * Liam McLean: I remember my father telling me that "There are certain moments in life so precious, you don't want to let them slip away too quickly". Surely, avenging your son's death is one of those. .... * Nicholas Fenn: I'm eating cats. I have a Ph.D. and I'm eating cats. I should put that on my resum . See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * "Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland" at the BH Wiki * * ---- Category:2013/Episodes